


A Room For The Knight (Frerard AU One Shot)

by FrerardAndTheAssbutts666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardAndTheAssbutts666/pseuds/FrerardAndTheAssbutts666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a simple young man who lives with his family on a farm. But one evening, a young Knight named Frank Iero, shows up, looking for a hot meal and a place to sleep. Gerard is attracted to their overnight house guest, but doesn't know if the man is attracted to him. But after everyone has gone to bed, it seems that Gerard is not the only one who is restless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room For The Knight (Frerard AU One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot on this site, enjoyyyy ;).

(Gerard's POV)

 

Tonight was a stormy night. Rain was pouring outside, just as it always does during the Spring time. Some days, we have soft rain. Others, the rain comes heavy, hydrating the thirty soil to create life. A night like this, nothing interesting ever happens...That is, until there was a banging at the door, right as dinner was almost ready. 

My mom answered the door, and I could hear a man say "I'm so sorry to intrude Madam! But I saw your house and I was wondering if I could possibly stay the night!...Just until the storm passes!" My mom said "Of course, come in, come in young man! Get out of the cold." She moved and opened the door further, allowing the man to come inside. 

When he came inside, we all saw it was a Knight. And no matter what house a Knight comes to, the home owners must let them in. They fight to protect us, ya know. We must show our gratitude. The Knight was a shortish man, with pale skin like mine, and long black as night hair that nearly stopped to his shoulders, and was soaked from the rain. He was also wearing the standard armour a Knight wears, and set his sword down near the door, in exhaustion. The way his hair clung to the flesh of his face, made him look....Attractive....Very attractive.

He smiled at my mother and said "Thank you. Madam...I'm very grateful." She smiled and said "Oh hush now, take a seat and eat with us. Dinners almost ready." He smiled and said "Thank you Madam." She nodded and asked "Whatst your name, son?" He smiled and said "Frank, my lady. Frank Iero." She smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet you, Frank. My name is Donna. This is my husband, Donald, my youngest son, Michael, and my oldest son, Gerard."

She pointed to each of us, and we all greeted him. Frank looked over at me and his smile grew....God, he's attractive. He reached his hand out to shake mine, and I slid my hand in his. We shook hands and he said "A pleasure to meet you." I smiled and said "You as well." Our eyes briefly lo led for a moment, and I saw his eyes were similar to mine. But his had more Greenx while mine hand more Brown.

Then he shook my brother's hand, then my father, and lastly my mother. My father asked "Would you like some help out of your armour, son?" Frank nodded and said "Yes, please. Thank you, Sir." Mom said "Ah, we should just run him a hot bath. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, dear." My father said "Donna, then one of us would have run outside to get the water.." I stood up and said "No we don't.." I grabbed a bucket, opened the door, and set it down outside and watched the rain pour into it. I turned and said "A few buckets of this, and we'll have enough. And this way, we don't have to run outside to get the water and get sick."

My parents nodded and Frank smiled. "How creative." My mom smiled and said "My boys are very creative." I smiled and after the bucket was almost completely full, my mom put it over the fire to boil. Ten buckets full later. The bath tub was filled half full, and I lead Frank into the bathroom. I said "I'll be right back. Don't move." He nodded and I left to grab some of my clean clothes. Clean shirt, trousers, the works. 

When I walked back into the bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped a little. Frank had taken all his armour off and what lite clothes were underneath, and was standing completely naked in front of me. I felt my cheeks heat up a little and said "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to barge in." He smiled and said "Nonsense, it's alright...Better you that the lady of the house, that's for sure." I nodded and said "W-Well um...I-I brought you some clean clothes...They're mine, but they should fit you well...If they don't, let me know." He nodded and said "Okay."

I walked over to a table and set the clothes down on it, mouthing 'oh my God' so he wouldn't see me. When I turned around, I quickly let my eyes wander his strong arms and his strong chest...His waist was a little on the thin sids, his stomach was toned...And his-Oh dear Lord...Don't look at that Gerard, look away, LOOK AWAY! Good thoughts in, Sinful thoughts out...Although his friend wasn't exactly sma-QUIT IT GERARD! Your family would KILL you if they found out you were having unsavory thoughts about another man...No matter how deliciously sinful he looks..

I realized I must've been staring, and quickly looked back up at his face. He asked "Is everything alright?" I nodded and said "Yes, um...S-Sometimes the rain makes me dizzy, that's all...Here, let me check the water for you. Just too make sure you don't get burned." He smiled and said "Okay...Thank you." I nodded and quickly walked over to the tub, and stuck my arm down in it...Sometimes the water is hotter at the bottom. I saw it was at a perfect temperature, and pulled my arm out.

I looked back at him and smiled "It's perfect." I saw his eyes were fixated on something, but I couldn't tell what he was staring at. Then he looked back at my face and said "I'm sorry, what?" I chuckled a little and said "The water...It's just right. Go ahead and step in." He nodded and said "Okay." I nodded and stepped out of his way so he could step in. 

I watched him carefully step into the hot, but not too hot, water...God, he's got a nice ass to-Good thoughts in, Gerard! When he fully sank into the water, he groaned and threw his head back. I watched him hang his arms lazily over the tub. O bit my lip and asked "Does um...Does it feel good?" He looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, very good...I haven't had a hot or decent bath in a few days...Thank you, so much." I nodded and said "No problem...Oh um, I should give you this..."

I grabbed a wash rag, handed it to him, and said "For you." He smiled up at me and said "Thank you." I nodded and said "Well if you need me, just yell...I'll be outside-" I turned to leave but he said "Gerard?" I looked back at him and asked "Yes?" He asked "If it's not too much trouble...Could you possibly come and wash my back? Sadly I'm not that flexible, so I can't reach..."

I felt my face turn as red as one of my mothers Tomatoes and I said "S-Sure...I don't mind.." He smiled again and said "Thank you." I nodded, closed the bathroom door behind me, and walked over to him. He handed my the rag and I dipped it into the hot water, hoping not to get near his manhood, and pulled it out...I rung the rag out a little, walked over behind him, and he sat up and leaned forward so I could wash him.

With shaky hands, I put the rag right against his spine, and started moving my hand up and down. I washed his spine, down the small of his back, his lower back, and then moved up to his shoulders. He groaned ans sighed a couple times as I cleaned his back, and it was slowly driving me crazy...If he keeps this up, I'm gonna end up washing ALL of him.

As I washed his shoulders, I noticed a few scars on them..I traced my finger along them, and I could feel him tense up a little. I pulled my hand back and he looked back at me a little. "Just some.some battle scars, that's all.." I nodded and Sai's "Okay." They don't look like battle scars, he wouldn't survive an arrow, a sword, or an axe to where these scars are...They look like whip scars...But I'm not gonna say anything.

I gently cleaned along the scars and move on to where his arm sockets are. Then I moved onto the back of his neck. I moved some of his hair from the area, cleaned the back of his neck, and cleaned the curves of his neck. Lastly, I cleaned a little bit under where his jawline ends, and near his collarbone...I so desperately wanted to run my hands up and down his chest and good God, everywhere else, but I knew I has to go against that. So I said "Th-There you go." I handed the rag back to him and he smiled. "Thank you Gerard...I'm very grateful you could help." I smiled a little and said "Anytime." We sat in awkward silence for a brief moment or so, before I said "I should go...If you need anything elsex just yell." And before he could respond, I quickly walked out of tbw bathroom and closed the door behind me. When Frank finally came out of the bathroom, my heart nearly stopped when I saw how my clothes fit him, perfectly...And they looked SOOO much better on him than on me. 

*****

Throughout dinner, I kept stealing quick glances over to him, only to receive glances back. And it didn't really help that he was sitting right next to me, I could hardly sit still! Who knew a total stranger could have such a powerful impact on someone? Maybe he's a Witch...Well if he is, he's the most sinful, beautiful Witch in existence, and he's definitely got some sort of spell on me.

*****

After we all had our fill on dinner, it was time to go to sleep. My parents and Michael are rather heavy sleepers that fall asleep just like that. My curse is it takes me quite a while to fall asleep. And I can never get comfortable! My bed hates me! At least I have my own room...I got to have my own room because the sounds of Michael snoring have kept me up all night before.

As I laid there, in constant discomfort, I kept thinking about what happened in the bathroom. I thought about Frank's smile, his eyes...His strong body...His nicely endowed manhood...Oh great, now I'm in even more discomfort! And that's when I noticed my own manhood was now wide awake, and I groaned. This is ridiculous!

*****

After some time of managing to get my thoughts elsewhere, and have found a comfortable position to sleep in, I think I could actually get a good nights sleep tonight! But as I laid there on my side, my back to my door, My mind started to drift back to to Frank. And before I could try to dream about him, a hand clamped over my mouth, and jolted me awake.

I jumped and the hand kept me from screaming, and I looked to see a figure beside me. Then I heard "Shhhh, it's just me..." Then the flickering light of a lit oil lantern grew, and Frank, along with his beauty, appeared beside me. I sighed and said "I'm sorry...Waitz why are you in here? What are you doing?" Making sure to be very quiet, not wanting to wake my heavy sleeper family. He sighed and said "I can't sleep..." I nodded and said "Yeah, me either... Must be the rain...Sometimes it keeps me up-" "No, it's not the rain." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Then what is it?" He looked up at me with his eyes, not tilting his head up. A chill went down my spine when I saw the way the flicker of the flame made his eyes look...I couldn't find the right word to describe how it looked.....Seductive, perhaps?

He said "Because I couldn't stop thinking about you..." I stared at him confused trying to process in my head what he just said. He said "The moment I saw you when I came here, I wanted you...I saw every moment when I made you blush...I saw you staring at me before I stepped into the bathtub...I could feel how nervous you were while you washed my back...And I saw how I made you squirm in your seat at dinner, and how I was the only one who could see it..." He reached his hand out and I flinched a little when his fingers gently brushes against my lip. He traced the curves of my lips and said "Goddammit...I wanna kiss these lips so badly..." I swallowed and asked "W-Well...What's stopping you?" He chuckled and said "Gerard, you little Devil...That's not very modest of you, now is it?" I smiled and said "Does it look like I care?" He smiled and got up off mt bed, setting the lantern on a table by the door. 

When he came back, he brought his face closer to mine until his lips were at my ear. I shivered when I felt his hot breath hit my neck. He asked "How bad do you want me, Gerard?" I felt one of his hands resting on the small of my back, while the other gently grabbed the back of my neck. I took a deep shaky breath and said "More than anything I've ever wanted in my whole life..." He groaned and said "Well then let's make the best of tonight before I have to go in the morning, shall we?" He started kissing along my jaw and I closed my eyes before saying "Yeah...Let's..." And that's when his lips finally touched mine.

It wasn't a hard kiss but the minute his lips touched mine, I jumped into action and kissed him back quick and hungry for more. He smiled against my lips and happily obliged, and the kiss became harder and more passionate. I clawed at the shirt that was mine, demanding him closer to me, until I could wrap my arms around his neck. After what felt like eternity, we broke away long enough to catch our breath, before he pounced on me, causing us to fall back on my bed, with him on top. 

His lips found mine again and when he gently brushed my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, I parted my lips, allowing him to explore. I could feel my heart racing and my adrenaline pumping wildly through my body, and I've never felt like this before...Not even if I was running. This was something much more thrilling. After a while, kissing on the lips turned to kissing on the neck, and then clothes started coming off. Frank kept his lips as he started pulling my trousers down, and he broke away so he could pull them off completely. I raised my hips to help him, and he deposited my trousers onto the floor. With shaky hands I pulled my shirt up and off of me and let them join our other articles of clothing, until we were both completely exposed to each other. I was always a little self conscious about my body and was worried it wouldn't please him. But his eyes roamed me in awe and admiration, and not just lust and desire..mEven though those two feelings were fairly visible between us. Then his eyes met mine and he Sai's "You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on...You're so beautiful, Gerard.." 

Our lips found each other again, molding together perfectly as if made for one another. Soon the kissing became heated again and I said "F-Frank, wait.." He stopped and asked "What's wrong?" A genuine look of concern spread across his beautiful face. I swallowed nervously and said "I..I've never...Been, with someone before..." He nodded and said "Okay...I'll be gentle, I promise." I nodded and he kissed me again. Then he slowly kissed down my neck and down my body, inching closer and closer to my impatient friend. I was trying to control my breathing but I nearly screamed when wet, hot heat surrounded my manhood.

I looked down to see Franks mouth wrapped around mez his eyes fixed up on me. He slowly started moving his head up and down, sometimes focusing on certain areas. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared down at him. Although this was against everything I have been taught since childhood about staying pure till marriage and that homosexuals were a disgusting race and shall burn in hell, I have never felt so alive in my entire life. Correction...I've NEVER felt alive once in my entire life.

Frank slowly started picking his pace up, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, and I don't know how much longer I can last. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach, and I don't know what's happening. I've never had such an overwhelming feeling take over my body like this, it's almost like I'm being possessed or Frank is some Incubus trying to seduce me and destroy me. I gripped my bedsheets so tight my, my knuckles were turning white. I tried to warn Frank, realizing I was just near orgasm, but then he used the tip of his tongue to lick my slit and that drove me over the edge. I arched my back and clamped my hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming and waking my family, and I released, spilling my could've been sons and daughters into his mouth. 

When he pulled away my body dropped limp back onto the matress, leaving me panting. Then Frank crawled back up to me and smiled. Before he could say anything, I grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my lips to his, not caring for a second where his mouth has just been. He kissed me back instantly and I whimpered when he pulled away. But he just smiled and kissed me again and kissed all the way to my ear, before whispering "I'm not done with you yet, beautiful....Not even close.." 

Inside I was jumping for joy...If what just happened felt incredible, what was everything ELSE ahead gonna feel like?? He kissed me again and said "Lie on your stomach for me, beautiful." I bit my lip and obeyed, flipping onto my stomach. He said "Pull your hips up but keep your torso down....Yeah, just like that.....Mmm..." Now I know what he was staring at in the bathroom. I rested my chin on my arm and looked back at him. He ran his hand up and down my back and said "Gorgeous...Absolutely gorgeous...Can you spread your legs for me, baby? Go until I say stop." I nodded and spread my legs until he said "Okay, stop....God, I love your ass..." 

He put his hands on my ass, massaging my cheeks tenderly before saying "You have no fucking idea what I wanna do to you, Gerard...But I'll be gentle with you, since you've never been taken.." I smiled and said "Depending on how things go...Maybe You won't have to be so gentle.." I looked back at him and smiled and so did he. He said "Well then, let's hope everything goes well...Now since this is your first time, I'm gonna have to prepare you...This will hurt, but it'll make what's coming after, less painful...Okay?" I nodded and said "Okay." He smiled and said "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while we do it, right?" That's when he dipped his head down, and kissed each cheek tenderly, before spreading them apart. I bit my lip in anticipation, and before I could ask what he was gonna do to prepare me, he licked a long stripe along my puckered hole, and I gasped. It was so dirty and obscene, my mother would smack me in the face with a Bible if she found out...But it made it even more exciting and dangerous.

He started repeating his movements over and over again, even going as far as carefully pushing his tongue inside, making my breath hitch. I squirmed trying to adjust to this strange new feeling of his tongue assaulting my personal space...It felt so disgusting and perverse, but "Oh...Oh my God...." I said, letting my head hit my arm and my pillows. He looked up at me and stopped, making me whimper. He smiled and asked "Did that feel good, baby? Hmm?" I nodded and asked "Why did....What was....W-Was that it?..." He smiled and asked "What was what, beautiful?" I looked back and asked "Was...Was that the preparing?" He chuckled and said "Not exactly...That was something I've wanted to do since I laid eyes on you...But sadly, my dear, that was not the preparation... it'll hurt, but I hope it won't be too painful...All I wanna do before I go to sleep tonight is pleasure you until you don't have an ounce of energy left in you tonight...But now I will prepare you for something even more pleasurable..." 

He leaned down and kissed the back of my neck before going back down. He licked me again some more, obviously enjoying me squirming aroundx especially when he stuck his tongue back in...God, that feels so good, even though its soooo wrong. I wanted to get more of his tongue so I wiggled my hips a little bit, and tried moving back a little, trying to make his tongue go deeper. I succeeded a little, and quietly moaned, and he didn't stop me...A boys gotta have his fun, right? But after a couple minutes, he gripped my hips and held me still. He wiggled his tongue a little inside me, before pulling away again. He chuckled and said "You dirty boy...Trying to get off by fucking yourself on my tongue, huh? Godz you must want it so bad, don't you?" 

I nodded and said "Y-Yes..." He smiled and then he took himself in his hand and slowly strokes himself while looking at me, exposed and utterly vulnerable to him. He said "Tell me you want me..." I looked back at him with a look so desperate, hungry and sultry, he should be blind if he doesn't see it. I took a shaky breath and said "I want you..." He nodded and held two fingers up to my mouth. He said "Suck. It's to help prepare you." I nodded and took his fingers into my mouth. I coated them in my salive until he took them out and said "Now be as quiet as you possibly can't...This'll hurt a little, but I'm gonna put one finger in first...I'll tell you when I'm gonna put another one in, okay?" I nodded and said "Do it." 

He nodded and said "On 3...1...2...3." He gently began pushing a finger inside me, causing me to flinch and bite down on my lip to keep from whining. This was more strange than his tongue...But his tongue feels soooo good...Once his finger reached its limit he started moving it in and out of me, calming me when I squirmed in discomfort. Then after a minute or so, he said "Okay, now I'm gonna put in the second finger." I nodded and groaned when he pushed the second one in to join the first. He started pumping them both, and the real pain came when he started opening and closing them, as if they were simple garden shears. After what felt like eternity he added a third finger, and that's when the pain was almost completely gone. And then he stopped. I groaned and he said "Don't worry, beautiful... Now it's time for the best part...Stay just like that....Are you ready?" I nodded and he said "Okay...1...2...3." That's when something much bigger and wetter entered me, and I had to bite my pillow to keep from screaming in agony.

I looked back at him and his mouth was dropped open in an 'O' shape, as if he had just reached Heaven. He slowly kept pushing until I felt he was all the way in, and he stopped...Probably allowing me to adjust. He groaned and said "J-Jesus Christ.." I said "You're telling me." He smiled and after a couple minutes I said "G-Go ahead." He nodded and slowly started rocking his hips back and forth, nice and easy. Although it did hurt a lot, I was excited to see how it was gonna feel in a few minutes. Soon he said "Uhh...Oh God...Y-You feel so good..." I moaned and said "F-Frank...Go...Mmmm....Go faster, pleaaaassseeee.." He asked "Are you sure?" I nodded and said "Yes...Please, Frankie..." He smiled when I called him Frankie and said "Well then hold on tight, beautiful." 

That's when he pulled back almost all the way out, and slammed back in. I screamed into my pillow and he did it a couple more times, before he started going faster, gripping my hips a little tighter. I pulled myself up onto my hands, and he said "Curve your back down, don't bring it up like a cat." I nodded and drooped my back down, but kept myself up. Then he said "Yeah, just like that...Gerard, can um...Can we try something different?" I nodded and said "Ummm...S-Sure, what is it?" Then he pulled out and said "Lie on your back." I said "Okay." And he moved to let me move onto my back. I was about to ask what he planned to do, when he wrapped my legs around his hips and carefully pushed back inside.

I gasped and he slowly started rocking his hips again. But after a few minutes he started picking up the pace, going a little harder and a little deeper. This position felt better than the first one....Although, I do miss his tongue....He wriggled around a little trying to fond something, I presume, and when he thrusters, he hit a certain spot inside. Some little bundle of nerves that caused me to almost yelp. He gently put his hand over my mouth and said "Shhhh...You need to be quiet, Gerard...Your family is sleeping.." I rolled my eyes and said "Just...Keep...Moving." He smiled and said "As you wish, beautiful." He started moving again and he kept hitting the same spot over and over, teasing me for my near outburst. It was hard to stay quiet when he kept hitting those nerves repeatedly, and it felt amazing....If my family wasn't here or if they were deaf, I'd be screaming like I was being murdered.

Soon he was moving so fast and so quick, it became even harder to stay mouse like. That's when he held my hips and snapped his hips forward, hitting that spot dead on. He groaned and said "Shit....Hold on.." He then pushed my legs up until my knees were almost touching my chest. He said "Hold the back of your knees." I nodded and held them in place. He was still inside of me so he didn't have to readjust. He started moving again and rested his hands between my head. He hung his head as he rolled his hips and got comfortable and he said "Now try and stay as quiet as you possibly can..." And that's when he started pounding into me. I opened my mouth to scream, but I couldn't even make a sound. Also, I remembered I HAD to be quiet. 

As he moved, he hit that same spot again and again, and I felt that knot in my stomach from earlier, come back. Which must mean I can't hold much longer. I looked down at what Frank was doing to me, and what I was LETTING him to do me, before looking up at him. He was staring down at me and I said "I-I think I'm close." He smiled and said "Me too...Would you like me to take care of you, beautiful?" I nodded and asked "Wait, I thought you already were?" He smiled and said "I am...But I wanna make sure you never forget me..." I moaned and said "How am I supposed to forget you?" He chuckled and said "Kiss me, gorgeous." I leaned up and he met me the rest of the way, and we kissed. I kissed him like a newly married woman is kissing her new husband goodbye, before he leaves to serve as a Knight...My mother once told me she waited for my father to return for almost six long years. But when he came back, he hasn't left her since. I was kissing him like my mother kissed my father before he left. And I didn't want him to go. 

As I was wrapped up in my thoughts, I felt something warm wrap around my manhood and I looked down to see it was Frank's hand. He started pumping me faster than his thrusts, and I don't think I could be quiet anymore. As he pumped me, I noticed he was thrusting as fast as he could, pounding against the spot so much, I thought that this was how I was gonna die. I was gonna die, while being deflowered by a Knight....It sounds like a rather nice way to go. Soon he groaned and that's when he said "Oh...Oh f-fuuucccckkk.." And he released, releasing his seed inside, as if he was claiming me as his. He kept thrusting a few times, perhaps riding out his orgasm, while I was so close to reaching mine.

He looked at me and said "Release for me, Gerard...Do it beautiful." After a few quick pumps and me thinking back to that devlish tongue, I bit my lip and arched my back before releasing a second time, some of me getting all over Frank's hand, my stomach, and a little on my sheets. When he pulled out of me he said "Don't worry...I brought a friend from earlier to clean the mess." And grabbed the same rag I washed his back with, and held it up in the air. I smiled and after cleaning up our mess, he gently grabbed my face in his hands and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to my lips.

I said "Stay with me." He said "Unfortunately, I have to go back to where your mother put as my bed for the night...But I wish I could stay with you here...Hold you while you sleep and never let go.." I pouted and asked "Will you at least stay with me until I fall asleep?" He smiled and said "Or course I will." I nodded and he kissed me a few times, as if he was never gonna see me again. Then I laid my head down on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled into him and said "Goodnight, Frank." He kissed the top of my head and said "Goodnight, Gerard...Sweet dreams, beautiful." And soon I fell into a deep, but dreamless sleep.

*****

In the morning, the sunlight cast it's blinding light at my eyes, and I turned away from it. I noticed the bed was empty and looked around. On the floor, was only my clothes from last night. I quickly put my clothes back on, and that's when I heard the sound of a Horse neighing, and I went over to my window. Frank had kept his horse in a horse stable My father and I built together just in case we had any unexpected company. I looked out and saw him get up on his horse and he looked at me. I pressed my palm against the cold class and we just stared at each other. 

Then he pressed his covered fingers to his lips and blew me a kiss. I did the same and we stared at each other for a couple minutes before he turned his horse and rode off. I stared at the window, long after he left until I turned and sat back down on my bed. That's when I noticed a note on my bed. I grabbed it and saw it was from Frank.

'I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so peacefully..I don't want to go, but I must get back...I hope you won't be angry with me, because I want you to know that last night was the most beautiful night in my entire life. I won't be a Knight for the rest of my life, but I just hope and pray that I can see your beautiful face again, and hopefully I'll still be alive when I see you. Goodbye, Gerard. Never forget me, cause I will never forget you.

-Frank'

*****

(2 Years Later)

 

My mother had sent me into town to get a few things, because Michael is sick. I was speaking with my friend, Robert, about what I needed, when the sound of horses coming, made us and other people stop and look. There were three knights onnwhite horses, with their helmets on. Two got off and took their helmets off before chatting with a man running an apple stand, while the third remained on his horse. He slowly led his horse forward before stopping his horse, and removing his helmet. And the face behind the helmet made smile like a mad hatter.

 

"Hello, Gerard."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so I'm sorry if the snut sucked, it was a lot better in my head, but I hope you liked the ending :).


End file.
